OMG
by obsessivecompulsiveHana-yan
Summary: Ini fic dengan pairing Minho x girl!Jonghyun. GAK seneng udah gak usah baca, simple? Summary : Kim Junghee, si bungsu keluarga Kim yang hidup penuh kesempurnaan. Suatu ketika diberi cobaan yang membuatnya 'lemah' untuk kali pertamanya. Sanggupkah ia melewati cobaan ini? WARNING : Kata-kata kasar.


**Title** : OMG

 **Cast** : Kim Junghee (Jonghyun versi cewe), Choi Minho  & beberapa pemeran pendukung lainnya.

 **WARNING** : Swear words.

 _ **Keterangan :**_

 _ **Halmoni : Nenek**_

 _ **Yeoja : cewek**_

 _ **Ahjuma : Bibi**_

 _ **eomma : Ibu**_

 _ **Gwenanchana : Apa kau baik-baik saja**_

 _ **Ya! (bahasa korea) : seperti membentak. Sama seperti kata 'Hei!'.**_

 _ **Oppa : panggilan adik cewe yang lebih muda untuk kakak laki-laki.**_

 _ **Yapyeong, Suwon, Gyeonggi, Sout Korea : Yapyeong itu salah satu nama daerah di Suwon. Author gak tau yang jelasnya begimana kehidupan di Yapyeong. Maka dari itu reader sesuaikan dengan yang di gambarkan di fic ini ya. :3**_

 **Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God, parents, SMe, Shawol, etc. I have no right to claim them as mine. But, the only one I can claim is…this story.

.

.

.

.

Sekelompok yeoja berpenampilan _girly_ berjalan menusuri koridor kelas. Satu orang yeoja yang berjalan paling depan tampak sedang marah, terbukti dengan mukanya yang memerah menahan amarah yang bisa saja meledak kapan saja.

 _BRUGG!_

"Ouhh… Siapa—Ya! Lee Eunsook kau sudah gila huh!" yeoja berambut bergelombang membentaki pelaku pendorongan dirinya ke dinding. Kini yeoja itu ikut marah.

"Kau…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN OPPAKU HEH GADIS J*LANG!"

"Whoa…Memangnya apa yang kulakukan eo?" Yeoja berambut bergelombang itu bertanya sarkatis.

"YA!…" Baru saja yeoja bernama Lee Eunsook hendak menyerang yeoja berambut bergelombang di hadapannya namun sudah ditahan oleh beberapa yeoja dibelakangnya. "Kau menggoda Oppaku sampai-sampai dia tidak mau menghubungiku lagi!"

"Ha.." Yeoja berambut bergelombang tertawa mengejek lalu melipat kedua tangan didada. Mata puppynya memandang kasihan yeoja berambut panjang lurus di depannya ini. "Bukan salahku dong namja bodoh itu jatuh hati pada pesonaku. Memangnya kamu, gak laku-laku. Sukanya cuma sama satu orang..itu pun gak dibales sama 'Oppa'mu. tsk tsk miris." Ejek yeoja berambut bergelombang dengan menekankan kata 'Oppa'. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kata-kata yeoja berambut bergelombang itu sukses memperbesar api kemarahan pada Eunsook.

"YA KIM JUNGHEE Kau benar-benar ingin mati huh!" Eunsook langsung menyerang Junghee saat itu juga. Orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak awal mulai menyoraki kedua yeoja cantik yang berkelahi saling jambak-jambakan. -_-"

* * *

 _BRAK!_

Halmoni membanting surat teguran dari sekolah Junghee ke meja. Sudah tersirat jelas dari wajahnya bahwa beliau marah besar.

"Jadi selama ini kau sering dapat surat teguran dari sekolah huh dan ini surat teguran yang ke 6? Apa-apaan ini Kim Junghee! Bisa kau jelaskan padaku maksud semua ini!"

"Halmoni…Mianhaeyo…Itu…Junghee—"

"Cepat jelaskan!"

Dengan muka cemberut Junghee menjelaskan. "Aku bertengkar dengan yeoja-yeoja di sekolah karena namjachingu mereka berpaling padaku..eum…namjachingu mereka bilang aku cantik makanya mereka naksir aku, Halmoni."

"Oh, jelas! Keturunan Kim memang yang paling cantik." Junghee sempat tersenyum senang saat Halmoni berpihak padanya namun sedetik kemudian Halmoni kembali marah padanya. "Bukan berarti kau bisa berkelahi dengan mereka! Kau bisa saja berlari atau acuhkan mereka huh! Aish…kepalaku."

Junghee kembali cemberut. "Tapi kalau aku tidak ladeni mereka aku bisa dikerjai mereka, Halmoni. Apa Halmoni tega melihat cucumu yang paling manis ini dikerjai sampai mau bunuh diri?" Ucap Junghee dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat yang sukses membuat Halmoni kembali marah.

"AISH! Gadis ini..Oh! Kepalaku…"

"Halmoni, gwenanchana? Halmoni jangan mati dulu.."

"Aish.." Halmoni menepis tangan Junghee yang memegangi bahu beliau. Dengan muka kesal menahan sakit beliau berkata, "Mulai besok kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah."

"Eh, kenapa Halmoni berbicara begitu? Halmoni marah kah denganku?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Besok kau harus ikut aku ke Yapyeong."

"Heeee? Yapyeong? Aku belum pernah dengar sebelumnya. Apa itu tempat yang menyenangkan?"

Halmoni mengurut-urut tengkuknya yang makin sakit. Ingin sekali beliau mengomeli Junghee namun mengingat darah tingginya yang sedang kumat, maka diurungkanlah niat beliau. Setidaknya bukan saat ini. "Ne, pokoknya besok pagi kau sudah harus siap-siap."

"OKAY!" Junghee mengepalkan tangannya keudara dan menarikan gerakan dance girlgrup favoritnya dengan girang. Halmoni melenggang ke kamarnya dengan susah payah menahan sakit dan tawa. Sementara kakak perempuan Junghee yang baru sampai di rumah terheran heran dengan tingkah adiknya.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan Junghee tampak antusias sampai lupa untuk berkedip ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di kaca mobil. Mereka pergi diantar oleh supir pribadi Mr Kim, ayahnya Junghee. Setelah melewati lika-liku jalan, Junghee pun tertidur pulas dengan bersandar pada bahu Halmoni. Halmoni yang begitu sayang pada cucunya itu membelai rambut coklat bergelombang Junghee. Senyum simpul merekah di wajahnya yang penuh kerutan.

"Junghee…bangun. Junghee."

"Hoammmhh~" Junghee mengelap sebentar ilernya dan melihat ke luar kaca mobil yang sudah gelap. "Sudah sampai ya.."

"Ayo cepat turun dan keluarkan kopermu dari bagasi." Perintah Halmoni yang sudah turun dari mobil.

"Ne, Halmoni." Dengan keadaan masih mengantuk Junghee menuruti perintah Halmoni untuk mengeluarkan koper-kopernya dari bagasi mobil. _Udara disini sejuk_. Ia membatin.

"Ya, kau ini bodoh atau apa. Bawa satu koper saja." Halmoni langsung mengomeli Junghee yang ternyata membawa 3 koper besar dan 1 koper kecil. Dengan dibantu sang supir, ketiga koper besar itu kembali dimasukan kedalam bagasi. "Kau bawa yang ini saja." Halmoni mennyerahkan koper yang paling kecil pada Junghee dan diterima Junghee dengan ogah-ogahan. Mobil yang mengantar mereka pun pergi. Junghee dan Halmoni berjalan menuju gerbang bertulisan 'Selamat Datang di Yapyeong'.

"Aishhh…Disini tidak ada sinyal, Halmoni." Junghee mendesah lelah. Kakinya sudah pegal karena mereka sudah berjalan terus daritadi menusuri jalan setapak, ditambah ia menggunakan high heels setinggi 5 cm yang semakin memperlambat langkahnya. "Halmoni yakin tidak salah tempat?"

"Disini juga dingin." Salahkan Junghee yang memilih rok mini ketat berwarna putih dan kaus hitam tanpa lengan bermotif kotak-kotak kecil.

"Aku lapar~" Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Junghee mengeluh. Halmoni hanya diam saja, tidak menyahuti perkataan Junghee.

"!"

Serasa sedang berada di lokasi syuting drama kolosal, Junghee menatap tidak percaya pada perumahan di depannya.

"Halmoni ini bukan tempat yang menyenangkan! Hnnnn~ Apa-apaan dengan tempat ini? Ihh kuno sekali. Aku tidak mau tinggal disini."

"Gadis ini.." Halmoni menjitak gemas kepala Junghee. "Disinilah aku dibesarkan sebelum menikah dengan Harabojimu."

Otak Junghee tampaknya dapat mencerna maksud Halmoninya. "Jadi…Halmoni sengaja membawaku kemari untuk tinggal disini?"

"Ne. Supaya kau menjadi gadis dengan perilaku yang baik dan tidak lagi membuat onar."

Junghee memeluk manja lengan neneknya. Ho..rupanya ia ingin membujuk Halmoni. "Tapi aku tidak suka—"

"Bibi Saeron? Kau kah itu?" Seorang ahjuma berpakaian ala jaman dulu menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman ramah dan langsung memeluk neneknya Junghee.

Tidak lama kemudian kedua wanita itu mulai mengobrol akrab. Junghee yang cemberut karena diabaikan pun angkat bicara. "Halmoni aku mengantuk~"

Si Ahjuma mengalihkan tatapannya pada Junghee. Beliau tersenyum ramah. "Apa ini Eunjun? Wah…Anakmu sudah besar ya."

"Aniya. Dia cucuku, Junghee. Anak bungsu Eunjun."

"O begitu. Maaf, kukira ini Eunjun. Hehehe."

"Warga Yapyeong akan mengira Junghee sebagai Eunjun kalau tidak aku jelaskan. Hahaha."

Junghee memutar matanya bosan. "Halmoni aku ngantuk!~" Rengek Junghee. Ia bersumpah jika kali ini neneknya tidak menuruti kemauannya maka ia akan menangis kencang-kencang saat itu juga.

"Arra, arra. Ish, gadis ini…" Halmoni melihati sekitar mereka dan mendapati seorang namja sedang berjalan melewati mereka. Beliau memanggil namja itu. "Anak muda bisa kesini sebentar?"

Namja itu pun menghampiri mereka dan berhenti disamping Junghee. "Bisa tolong Halmoni antarkan cucunya Halmoni ke rumah Kim Saeron didekat rumah Tuan Choi?"

Si namja agak ragu namun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau pergilah dulu dengan namja ini. Nanti Halmoni menyusul setelah selesai ngobrol dengan Son Ahjuma." Tanpa menjawab, Junghee langsung beranjak darisana diantar si namja.

Perjalanan serasa amat canggung karena keduanya sama-sama diam. Namun diam-diam Junghee menikmati suasana begini yang jarang sekali dirasakannya.

"Namamu siapa?" Si namja bersuara duluan. Junghee menolehkan kepalanya sekilas menatap si namja kemudian kembali menatap jalan di depan.

"Kim Junghee." Setelah agak lama diam. Giliran Junghee yang bertanya. "Kau?"

"Choi Minho."

Diam.

"Apa kau kedingian?"

Junghee agak terkejut dengan perkataan Minho. "Sedikit—eh?" Junghee yakin sekarang pipinya sudah bersemu merah. Semoga Minho tidak menyadari bunyi debaran jantungnya Junghee.

"Ibuku bilang dengan menggenggam tangan lawan jenismu maka kau dan orang itu akan hangat."

 _Perkataan macam apa itu?_ "Aneh…Upsss mian."

"Haha, tak apa. Oiya kita sudah sampai, Nona."

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang tampak tak terurus dengan rumput tumbuh liar dihalamannya dan begitu banyak sarang laba-laba. Junghee celingak-celinguk ke sekitarnya. "Kau yakin tidak salah rumah?"

"Ani, inilah rumah Halmoni Kim dan itu…" Minho menunjuk rumah besar disebelah rumah Kim. "rumah Tuan Choi."

Dengan ragu-ragu Junghee memasuki rumah Halmoninya. Ia menghidupkan blitz ponselnya untuk menerangi ruangan. _Uhuk..uhuk…uhuk…_ "Aigo… sudah berapa tahun rumah ini tidak dibersihkan." Ia menggerutu sendiri.

Sementara diluar Minho yang baru saja hendak pulang dikejutkan dengan teriakan Junghee.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minho ikut panik.

" _hiks_ …ti-tikus… _hiks_ …aku takut. _hiks hiks_ " Junghee menghambur memeluk Minho. Ia terus menangis.

"Ssshhh…tak apa. Kamu bisa menginap dirumahku."

Perlahan Junghee mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung manik hitam Minho. "Boleh?"

* * *

Keluarga Choi makan dengan santai diiringi canda tawa. Sesekali Junghee akan tertawa karena rengekan Sooyoung Ahjuma yang meminta Siwon Ahjushi dan Minho untuk berhenti menggodanya atau cerita lucu Siwon Ahjushi tentang pekerja di kebun mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lagu _Gwiyomi_ dari ponsel Junghee yang menandakan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Junghee meletakan sumpitnya kemudian menekan simbol amplop dilayar ponselnya. Kunyahan di mulutnya lama-lama melamban bersamaan dengan bola matanya yang membaca berulang-ulang pesan masuk itu.

 _Kau sekarang sedang di rumah Tuan Choi tolong jaga kelakuanmu dan jangan buat nama keluarga Kim buruk selama aku tidak ada disana…WTF! Halmoni!_

" _Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!_ " Dengan kasar Junghee meninju-ninju dadanya, berharap tersedaknya segera hilang. Dalam hatinya ia tetap mengumpati wanita tua yang berstatus sebagai Halmoninya.

"Omo… Ini minum dulu." Junghee langsung menegak habis air putih yang di berikan Sooyoung Ahjumma. "Nan gwenanchana, Junghee-ya?" Hanya senyum dipaksakan yang menyahuti pertanyaan sang eomma dari Choi Minho.

* * *

"Aish…Jinja! Pabboya Pabboya Halmoni! _Hiks hiks_ "

Di tengah tentramnya suasana tengah malam di Yapyeong, seorang yeoja cantik mengumpat dan menangis meruntuki apa saja yang dialaminya hari ini. " _hiks hiks_ Nenek gila itu benar-benar _hiks_ ingin membunuhku!"

" _hiks_ aku akan mati menyedihkan disini _hiks_ "

Ia terus mengumpat dan menangis sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Orang itu membawa kapak ditangannya dan seikat kayu. "Sedang apa?"

"OhMyGod!" Junghee terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari bonggol pohon yang di dudukinya ketika dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Minho di depannya. Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan dan tambah menangis, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Minho yang mengira ini salahnya jadi salah tingkah, bingung. "H-hei Junghee-ssi maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu." Ucap Minho merasa bersalah sambil membantu Junghee untuk duduk lagi.

"Maaf—"

" _hiks_ tak perlu _hiks_ minta maaf."

Minho meletakan kayu beserta kapaknya di tanah dan berjongkok tepat didepan Junghee. Dengan lembut dia menggenggam kedua tangan Junghee yang dingin. Tatapan matanya lembut menatap Junghee. Junghee agak tersipu malu dengan perbuatan Minho yang sangat perhatian padanya. "Mau cerita masalahmu?"

Junghee pun berhenti dari tangisnya sambil sesekali sesegukan ia menceritakan kejadian-kejadian tidak meyenangkan hari ini pada Minho mulai dari perkelahiannya dengan Lee Eunsook, ia dapat surat teguran dari sekolah, Halmoni tau kenakalan apa saja yang telah dilakukannya selama di sekolah sampai kenapa Junghee berakhir di tempat bernama Yapyeong ini.

"Hahahahahahah serius koper yang kau bawa itu satupun isinya bukan baju? Buahahah"

Junghee menggeratkan giginya kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menendang tulang kering Minho dengan keras sampai Minho mengaduh kesakitan di tanah. "Halmoniku dengan bodohnya memberiku koper yang paling kecil yang isinya peralatan kecantikan! Jadi ini sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanku! HUH!"

Minho menghentikan guling-gulingnya ditanah dan ikut berdiri menghadap Junghee. Dilihatinya sosok yeoja berperawakan seperti puppy manis—yang baru saja dibuang majikannya—dari atas ke bawah lalu dari bawah keatas. _High heels_. Rok mini. Kaus tipis tanpa lengan.

 _OMG…_ "Tunggu disini sebentar."

Sementara menunggu Minho yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba pergi, Junghee yang kembali sendirian mencari aktivitas baru untuk dilakukan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bintang-bintang diatas langit. _Indah sekali_. Gumamnya pelan.

"Pakailah.." Minho menyerahkan mantel berserta selimut tipis untuk menjaga Junghee dari kedinginan. Awalnya gadis bermarga Kim itu ragu namun akhirnya diterimanya juga, daripada ia kena hipotermia dan mati konyol karena kedinginan.

"Makasih.."

Junghee kembali duduk tapi kali ini di bonggol kayu yang lain—karena bonggol kayu yang didudukinya sebelumnya dipakai Minho sebagai tempat untuk meletakan kayu yang akan di kapakinya.

 _OMG…Mau apa dia!_ Dengan segera Junghee menutupi matanya melihat Minho yang tiba-tiba membuka bajunya. Sedikit, ia mengintip dari sela-sela jemarinya. Ia melihat Minho yang tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Junghee yang menggemaskan.

"Aku selalu melakukannya sebelum memotong kayu-kayu ini." Tutur Minho.

Merasa konyol dengan tangan menutupi mukanya, Junghee menjauhkan tangannya dari muka. "Ne."

Waktu sudah terasa semakin larut namun pekerjaan Minho belum selesai juga. Junghee masih setia menemani Minho tanpa sekalipun merasa ngantuk. Nyanyian serangga-serangga malam juga menemani mereka berdua.

"Kau memiliki tubuh dan abs yang bagus." Ceplos Junghee. "Kenapa tidak ke Seoul saja lalu ikut audisi menjadi boyband?" Junghee menjeda ucapannya. "Jika kau mau jadi idol. Akulah orang pertama yang akan mendukungmu. ^^ Aku akan datang ke setiap fanmeet-mu juga ke setiap konsermu. Aku akan memanggilmu Oppa meskipun aku tau kau lebih muda dariku."

"Tidur sajalah sana." Sahut Minho tiba-tiba dengan suara yang dingin membuat Junghee tertegun mendengar sikap Minho yang tidak biasanya.

"Minho..?" Ia ditinggalkan sendirian disana.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Masih ada kelanjutannya kok. Jadi tenang aja ^^

Aku cuman nge-test doang apakah masih ada yang membaca ff Minho x girl!Jonghyun dg melihat jumlah viewernya.

Di ffn dikit banget ya ff girlie Shinee :3 Aku nyari yang all seme x eunsook & all seme x junghee di mbah Go*gle tapi sumpah dikit banget yang aku dapat. Jadi atas inisiatipku, dibuatlah ff ini meskipun aku basicnya bikin ff Changmin x Yunho xD

baru-baru ini ngelirik fandom Shawol 3 Ternyata jadi Shawol itu indah. *acungi jempol*

Sincerely,

Bambi Daughter


End file.
